Implantable neurostimulation devices have been used to treat acute or chronic neurological conditions. Deep brain stimulation (DBS), the electrical stimulation of sub-cortical structures, belongs to this category of implantable devices, and has been shown, for example, to be therapeutically effective for Parkinson's disease, dystonia, and tremor. Applications of DBS in the domain of psychiatric disorders (e.g., obsessive compulsive disorder and depression) also exist.